Most electronic packages, which include sensors connected to input/output devices thereof, utilize leadframes, a PCB, or combinations thereof. Such electronic packages generally require that a conductors and/or insulators connect from a sensing element to the outside of the package for a customer to properly interface with the device. Leadframes provide customized configurations in which a designer can create many packages in order to meet a customer's overall need. Unfortunately, all of this customization must link in some electrical means to create a device. Common methods of connecting to leadframes including wire bonding and soldering techniques. Both of these connecting methods require that the leadframe be plated. Common plating material for wire bonding involves the use of gold, while tin is often utilized for soldering.
A number of complications are involved in the use of leadframes. For example, leadframes require cleaning following stamping and prior to plating in order to remove excessive oils and contaminates. Leadframes also function as a conductor and require an insulator to allow a usable electronic connection. Leadframes additionally require a significant capital investment to produce the conductor. The ability of a leadframe to be manipulated into a desired package configuration is very limited because the method of production chosen typically involves stamping. The simplest leadframe would be flat and straight. Any deviation from the simple design requires significant effort to ensure that angles and bends are precise for not only the package configuration, but also interface with the overmold process. It can thus be appreciated that the use of leadframes presents a number of assembly and manufacturing issues.
An alternative to leadframes is the PCB (Printed Circuit Board), which has become an economical means for producing circuitry utilizing copper foil, fiberglass, and resin to create the insulated conductor. This method maximizes the efficiency of the conductor when compared to the leadframe, because the conductor material requirement comes closer to meeting the electrical requirements required by the circuit. Yet, PCB issues include the cost of the board when the size becomes large. In addition, the conductor is merely flat.
Also, a requirement exists to provide an interconnect to the PCB in order to interface with the customer's I/O. Due to the standardization of PCBs, the designer must attempt to optimize the area within the panel. Additionally, routing may be required, not only to give the PCB dimensional size, but also to disconnect from the panel. Thus, the use of PCB components can result in a number of problems in component assembly and manufacturing, which may not in fact be superior the use of lead frames.
In creating small electronic components, such as sensor devices, for example, packing designs utilize metal conductors and/or leadframes to connect such devices to an input component, which is typically not cost-effective with respect to the overall assembly and manufacturing process. The solution to such cost issues touches many elements of the resulting component structure, such as material, labor and capital. A need thus exists for an assembly process, which overcomes these cost issues, while also providing the full capabilities of devices, such as leadframes and/or metal conductor components.
In general, plastic traces for plastic leadframes can be created utilizing processes such MID, EXACT, and vacuum metalizing. A compliant fastener can also be implemented wherein a stamped component replaces the solder joint in a PCB connection. Compliant technology was developed by the U.S. government in the 1970's to eliminate solider joint in aircrafts due to reworking requirements thereof. A compliant joint can maintain its connection under thermal shock conditions. It is believed that a solution to the aforementioned problems lies in the combined use of compliant fasteners and plastic leadframe technology.